


Drawn To You

by 185cmbaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fight Sex, M/M, Smut, Weddings, Witch Curses, Witches, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun
Summary: "I won't fall for your tricks. Even if he's Kai or Jongin, he will still love me and only me." Sehun snarled, much to the witch's distaste. She scowled at the king, jealousy filling her to the core.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91
Collections: monthlysekai's Re: KAI





	Drawn To You

**Author's Note:**

> Monthly Sekai Challenge #3  
> RE: KAI  
> From: Nothing On Me Kai Film
> 
> Happy birthday, Nini 🥰

  
  
  


The EXO kingdom cordially requests the honor of your presence at the marriage of Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun. 

Reception to follow at the EXODUS palace.

  
  
  
  
  


The man he saw in the mirror, for the first time in ages, resembled happiness. He looked like himself, like the prince he was supposed to be. It wasn't just the lacy top underneath finely tailored silk vests and trousers, embroidered by golden threads each, nor the enormous, heavily guarded palace in which he resided. It was the radiant glint in his brown eyes and the genuine stretch of his lips, struck by the knowledge that soon, he'd be married to the love of his life. 

In less than twenty hours, to be more precise. 

An unexpected knock on the door startled him ever so slightly. It was gentle but firm, nothing to be worked up about. Nonetheless, at almost midnight the prince was not to receive any visitors. Not to mention, he had strictly ordered not to have his sleep disturbed. 

With a sigh of distress, upon reaching the door he realized the noises of disturbance weren't coming from there. They were coming from the windows. Weariness grew within him, and slowly he turned on his heels, meeting that tall figure standing behind the curtains. Immediately, Jongin crossed the room and pulled the windows open, recognizing that unmistakable, graceful shape.

"Sehun, what are you doing here?" He gasped, stunned. 

"I wanted to say good night." Sehun's feet planted cautiously on the floor, cracking softly under the wood. The other prince didn't miss a beat to draw Jongin into his embrace. His velvety cloak cocooning their frames cozily together. 

"You aren't supposed to be here." Jongin reminded, not long before Sehun dove in for a kiss, lips as marvelous as ever. 

"I think here is exactly where I need to be." Open-mouthed little kisses trailed down Jongin's neck. "Kissing you. Fucking you." Sehun pressed him against the rocky walls, and Jongin bit back a moan. He was never endowed to resist Sehun, however this time, he kept the urge at bay, and refrained from submitting for once.

"We can't. Not now. we'll be exchanging vows in less than 24 hours. Can't you wait a little?"

"What difference could it possibly make when I'll be bedding in a few hours?" Sehun teased, hands deftly fumbling with the laces of Jongin's vests. Sehun wasn't just a prince, soon to be crowned. Sehun was a warrior above anything else, and he hardly ever came down without a conquest, be it in war or in bed. 

"It's about the traditions, Sehun. Let's try not disregarding them."

"I'm wounded," He whispered in Jongin's ear, not sounding wounded at all. "Will you let me kiss you a little more? Please?"

"Okay. Just a little more," Jongin gave in, unable to deny the other for too long. 

They were in bed soon enough, clutching at each other's vests and uttering confessions of love against each other's skin, legs tangling under the sheets. When their kisses became hungrier and the heat between their bodies almost overpowered them, Jongin willed his whole body to abstain from the lust, and nudged him aside. 

"Okay enough. If we don't stop now we'll go too far."

"Hmmm no," Sehun whined, tucking his face into Jongin's neck. His arms remained sealed tight around him, unyielding.

"I wish we didn't have to stop either. Trust me."

Jongin sat up, adjusting his vest. He'd have to change into his sleeping garments soon, but only after he made sure Sehun would be tucked into his own bed, all the way across the palace. Sehun sighed, carding his fingers through his long hair, a bummed out pout on his pinkish lips.

"Okay. You owe me a wedding, then."

"I'll pay you back soon. I promise." Jongin chuckled, tugging Sehun for one last kiss of good night. Their lips remained locked as they stumbled back to the doors, until Jongin finally managed to shoo Sehun away. A fond smile took shape on his lips, and he shook his head as he ambled back into his room. He leaned in to blow the candles, when another low thump crossed the room. 

"I told you, Sehun. Go back to your chambers, please." His tone was still drenched with affection, entertained by Sehun’s never-ending stubbornness and whimsy. However, the voice that came forth from the shadows, wasn’t Sehun’s.

"Try again, prince."

The prince turned, alarmed by the familiar voice. She stood by the corner of the room, bathed in the shadows cast by the moonlight outside, and she did not move nor smiled. She just stared, and somehow, Jongin felt nothing but sheer loathe in her gaze.

"Seulgi,"

Fiery hair poured over her shoulders like dark, shadowy waves. The paleness of her face hid under the darkness of her hat. A long black dress pooled loosely around her feet, like withered petals were kissing her every step. Jongin narrowed his eyes at her, but he didn’t dare approach. He hadn’t seen or even heard of Seulgi ever since their split-up, and the rumors about her vanishing weren’t too virtuous either; they were spreading like wildfire, perhaps the beginning of a legend. 

"I haven't received my invitation yet, darling." Her empty face bored into Jongin. He’d almost forgotten of the squeamishness her black, hideous eyes caused.

"I figured you wouldn't want one."

"Why wouldn't I? Because this was supposed to be _our_ wedding?" 

Jongin could feel how enraged she felt by the harshness in her voice, but Jongin did not hold himself accountable for that. 

"You know it wouldn't have worked out for us, Seulgi. I called it off as soon as I could so as not to hurt you." He justified, even after having done it countless times before, in attempts to spare her from the consequential pain.

"I'm flattered," Seulgi snickered. "Yeah, I understand. You love someone else. Not me, the one betrothed to you since the day we were born."

Bitterness dripped from her mouth, and Jongin saw her face crumpling in utter distaste. Jongin couldn't shake the sinking feeling off his chest. He knew he'd hurt her, shattered her heart to pieces, but he knew all along they would be better off without each other. Seulgi wasn’t meant for Royalness, and Jongin wasn’t meant for her. He belonged in the palace, in the arms of the man he truly loved, ever since they first met. 

"I'm sorry. One day you'll realize I did us both good. If you want me to apologize for the rest of my life, then I will." He groaned in honesty. He’d never regret his choices, not when it provided him the marriage he’d always dreamt of. Seulgi finally stepped closer, her scowl hardening. 

“I don't need your pity, Jongin."

"Then why are you here?"

She halted, and suddenly her scowl melted. A heartless grin split her face instead. "I came to give you my blessings."

Skeptically, Jongin’s brow creased. Seulgi had never believed in gods and miracles. Whatever blessing she wanted to bestow on him, couldn’t come out of the goodness of her heart, not when she was still brokenhearted, holding so many grudges against him.

"I appreciate it, but I think I'll pass."

In the next blink of his eyes, four more bodies manifested in the room, like they’d been conjured by the shadows. Jongin yelped, staggering backwards. They dressed identically like Seulgi, just as sinister. Although they stood still, they were split as though taking stance around the room, cornering Jongin and blocking any possible exit. Jongin’s senses were set on edge, struck by the threat of impending danger. 

"Where did they come from?"

"I'm never alone. We live as one." Said Seulgi, raising her arms as if gesturing to her companions. 

Jongin recognized Yeri, the sweet daughter of a merchant well known throughout the entire kingdom. And Wendy too, owner of an extraordinary talent, who had performed many times in Royal Festivals held by his family. Joy was one of the prettiest residents within the kingdom, courted and disputed by all sorts of noblemen. And lastly, there was Irene, Seulgi’s best friend. Word about her was that she came from nowhere, and was capable of doing inexplicable things. Some called it magic, others saw it as sorcery. There was an uncanny difference between the two.

"So it's true, isn't it. You're part of … a cult." Jongin muttered, bewildered. He was the one who stood by Seulgi’s side when her friendship with Irene was frowned upon by her parents. He defended her, helped her sneak out of the palace to hang out with her. He was a fool, and he might have possibly dug his own grave. 

"They're family. We don't betray each other. Unlike someone I know." She jabbed, and Jongin’s fists clenched at his sides angrily. He was tired of being accused of something he couldn’t control, of choosing his own happiness instead of selfish royal rules. 

"I was nothing but honest with you. But please go ahead. Hurt me if you want for all I care."

"Oh… I think you're misunderstanding me. I do not want to hurt you, my prince."

A wicked, high pitched laugh tore from her throat as her coven marched towards Jongin, whispering evil spells. Jongin found a gap among them and broke off, dashing towards the door, only to bump against Irene. She was tiny, her lips were red and her eyes filled with rage. 

Jongin’s body could no longer move, stuck in a spell, taut and pained. He groaned agonizingly, falling to his knees as incoherent chantings kept spilling from the witches’ mouths, entrapping him. He tried to scream, but found out he was voiceless, suffocating. He was also terrified for his dear life.

And then everything stopped. The pain, and the chantings alike. The fear, nonetheless, stayed, deep within the prince. "What did you do to me?" He grunted in dismay. Numbness crept on his whole body now, and Jongin didn’t know if he should fear it or embrace it.

"You'll find out soon enough. When the moon is full." Seulgi mumbled, anger nowhere to be found anymore. She sounded pleased, delighted.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you'll soon meet the other half of yourself. And your only purpose will be the death of the man you claim to love." She said amusedly, mercilessly. Jongin choked, confusion swimming in his head. 

"What?"

"He goes by the name of Kai. And he only stops once he kills or is killed.” Seulgi reached down, gently lifting Jongin’s face by the chin. All he could see behind the blackness of her eyes was a storm of malevolence. “I think the name suits you, love."

The witches faded in front of Jongin’s eyes, leaving a trail of fog behind their tracks. Sehun barged in soon after, clouded with concern. He knelt by Jongin’s side, wrapped his arms around him protectively. 

"What happened? I heard you screaming. Are you okay?"

"Seulgi. She was here-- She… They--" Jongin stammered, sinking against Sehun’s frame as tears flowed from his eyes with abandon. Sehun held him, felt him up anxiously looking for injuries. There was nothing other than Jongin’s tears. 

"Did she hurt you?"

"I don't know. I don't know." He wheezed, shaken up. If Seulgi and her coven had somewhat hurt him, broken him, he couldn’t tell. Not yet, at least. Deep down, the cluelessness was more tortuous than any injury. 

"I'm here now. It's going to be okay." Soothed Sehun, embracing him closer, tighter. Jongin peered up at the moon, and Seulgi’s words replayed in his mind, overthrowing Sehun’s promises.

"Sehun," He whispered, glancing apprehensively at Sehun. "I think she cursed me."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The wedding day dawned cold, the first thin sheen of snow glimmering in the sun. It melted away before noon, but for a moment it made the world look brighter.

Standing once again by the mirror, Jongin no longer saw himself in the reflection. The feeling of finally being at peace with himself lasted too little, and now all he saw was his own fears staring back at him, dreading that at any moment his reflection would distort, and a monster would take his place, wrecking his life. There was something inside of him. He couldn’t feel it or expel it out of his body out if own will even if he tried. He just knew it was there, deep within himself. Waiting, growing stronger. 

"How do you feel?" Sehun’s gentle voice brought him back to reality. He turned, sucked in a stupefied breath upon meeting his partner. Sehun was tremendously beautiful. Not for the exorbitant, lustrous robe he wore, enhancing his broad shoulders, narrow middle and breathtaking tallness. Not for the eyeliner outlining his pretty, piercing eyes either. It was simply for his tranquil presence and the kindness of his smile. 

"Scared. Impotent." He mumbled, fitting himself against Sehun. "But having you here with me, I feel powerful. Invincible." He added quietly, arms wrapping around Sehun’s shoulders. He was warm and safe suddenly, and all that he felt inside himself was a soul that was devotedly loved by the very same man holding him.

"You don't have to put up a front with me. We can postpone the wedding for the time being."

"No. No, this is exactly what she wants. We're getting married tonight. And I'm going to be your husband." Jongin assured, lips caressing Sehun’s slowly. According to the dictated wedding traditions, they weren’t supposed to meet through the preparations until the commence of the ceremony, but Sehun dismissed all regulations to stick to Jongin’s side, and nothing Jongin suggested made him leave his watch. 

"I'll find her. I'll punish her for troubling you like this. I promise." Sehun whispered as their foreheads rested against each other. Jongin smiled, for a moment, recollecting the time when Sehun stood a few inches shorter than him, a frail little kid scared of everything, who cried easily and shied away from strangers. Now, he was about to rule an entire kingdom. And Jongin was sure there would be no better king than him.

"It's okay. Don't waste your time thinking about her. Tonight's about us." He pulled back, adjusting the collars of Sehun’s robes, kissing his forehead. "Now go wait for me on that altar."

After sending his groom away, Jongin went to stand in the middle of the room, as the chambermaids spun in action around him. They were all skilled with complicated garments, so he only had to lift an arm or a leg as directed. He had insisted on choosing a brown robe, the color that most suited him, with colored embroidery and fur trim. Cosmetics and jewelry dolled him up lastly. 

The sanctuary was part of the main hall, hidden behind the heavy walls of the west side of the palace and bordered by the crystal waters of the lake. He could hear the guests gathering outside, the murmur of their voices.

The gleeful whispering surrounding the bridegroom filled the whole space. Sehun waited just by the entrance, and as soon Jongin stepped in, he looked carefully around, taking in the mood of the room, warm from the gathering of so many people. 

The guests chattered, moving from side to side, curious to see the grooms walking in the hall side by side, Sehun striding with the elegant poise of a king, leading Jongin by the hand. 

The musicians started the bridal tune, light and airy piece that made Jongin think of birds in the height of summer. People craned their necks to see better as they knelt by the altar.

With their hands joined, Sehun and Jongin exchanged their vows with tears of joy welling their eyes, and when the last word was uttered in unison, the priest signaled them to rise.

There were many pointed glances at their direction, and Jongin kept his expression neutral, his back straight while he tried not to drown in his tears. Unlike Sehun, he was never an inhibited crier.

Candles were lit as a symbol of prosperity, but Jongin wasn't sure they would ward off the danger that already lurked around them, but it didn't harm to light a candle anyway. The flame flickered until it settled. It seemed soothing to the eyes. Jongin wished his future could look as pleasing.

The candles on the altar were soon burning brighter, the flames dancing high. Jongin reached to take Sehun's hand again, squeezing his fingers, his presence warm and assuring, giving him strength. The priest drew a blessing over them and nodded, giving them leave.

Reception followed soon after. 

Now that the most thrilling part of the wedding was over, the guests broke into smaller groups, talking loudly as the music drowned completely, and wine and food were served plentifully by the servants.

Spontaneously so, Sehun pulled him into the center of the ballroom, beaming such warmth at Jongin that the air around him should've burst to flames from the strength of it. And so they danced like there was no tomorrow, like there was nobody else in the room but themselves. 

It was much later, at the break of dawn, that the newly married couple went back to the hall, accepting congratulations and well wishes in short nods. Sehun led his husband toward the doors, holding his arm firmly as he exchanged short pleasantries with the guests.

Once back into their chambers, they made love until morning peeked through the windows. And for one whole night, Jongin was foolishly convinced nothing would ever ruin that feeling. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As husbands, they reigned over the EXO kingdom together. Coronation ceremony occurred a few days after the wedding, and the population faithfully bowed and cheered for their kings. Married life wasn't as dreamy as Jongin had expected, especially when they had entire civilizations under their wings to look after. However, all the downsides were worth it when Jongin got to wake up every morning in Sehun’s arms, having him there to catch him whenever the royal responsibilities took a toll on Jongin.

It’d been three weeks since they tied the knots, and frankly speaking, things could have been a lot more manageable if it wasn’t for the misfortune of _that_ threat still lingering out there, out of sight but not near out of their minds. Sehun came home late at night, with bags under his eyes and slumped shoulders, too caught up in his own promise to catch the enemy to even entertain the idea to give himself a break. Sehun never faltered, in step, word, or deed.

"She's missing from her kingdom. It's like she completely disappeared off the face of earth." He declared from the head of the table. Every night they would have secret meetings to report to the mission. Sehun, Jongin and Chanyeol, the head of the security departments, were the only ones allowed into the boardroom.

"She's not the only one. Other four girls from the kingdom have vanished as well." Chimed in Chanyeol, still heavily armored from his latest quest, his sword rested unused on the table.

"I don't think they're missing. They just ran away together and don’t want to be found." Jongin said, nails tapping restfully against the woods of the table. "They were all here the other night with her. I grew up with them." He squeezed the bridge of his nose, feeling the heaviness behind his eyelids throbbing.

"Do you think the rumors are true? About them being… a coven?" Chanyeol’s eyes widened, spooked by the possibility that the foes they were up against were more dangerous than anything they’d face before. 

"I never believed it. Not until that night."

Jongin felt a headache creeping on. He groaned as a nausea waved violently inside him. 

"Are you okay?" Sehun’s brow knitted as he stared at his husband. 

"Yeah, just too much going on. The council meeting today dragged on for too long. We still can't figure out why the cattle and the village plantations are collectively showing up dead." Jongin sighed as he sat back, shivering violently in the humid room. "I wish we could just leave this all behind and go on our honeymoon."

Chanyeol cleared his throat subtly, to remind them they weren’t alone just yet to discuss coupley matters. They had the terrible habit to forget people were often around before displaying overly gratuitous affection. 

"We can't. Not until we capture them. It's risky." Sehun said sternly, eyeing Jongin uneasily. 

"I know," When Jongin stood, he stumbled to the corner of the room, stomach tightening and aching suddenly. He kept swallowing and his throat kept clenching, but no matter what he could not stop the burning feeling rising through his chest. Then he could taste it at the back of his mouth and he hunched over himself, legs too weak to support himself.

"Woah. Are you sure you're okay?" Both Sehun and Chanyeol swooped by his sides. Sehun gently pressed his large palm over Jongin’s forehead. "Jongin, you're burning up."

"I'm just tired. I'll be fine."

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." 

With Chanyeol’s assistance, Sehun dragged Jongin into his chamber, but the prince could barely register anything as he started spacing out. When he got back to himself, he was already tucked in bed, a damp piece of cloth placed over his forehead. Sehun sat right by his side on the bed, the dim lights from the candles barely brightening his face.

"You need to relax, my king. I'll take care of this." He tenderly brushed the bangs out of Jongin’s eyes, caring as ever. 

"I'll be better tomorrow. We're in this together, remember?" Jongin’s voice sounded weak, distant, but Sehun still smiled, caressing down his cheek.

"Through thick and thin, and all of that."

Jongin nodded, and in the next breath he dozed off holding his husband’s hand. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin woke up with waves of heat coursing through his blood. He was drenched in sweat, his tunic sticking to his damp skin. As he shifted in bed, everything ached. "Sehun--" He tried calling, only to find out his mouth was dry. Sehun appeared by the door in an instant, holding a glass of water and a clean cloth. 

"Hey, please. Don't try to talk. You're too weak." He carefully clasped a hand behind Jongin’s neck and tipped his head down, placing the glass over Jongin’s lips to take a sip. Swallowing down was painful, but not as painful as the headache throbbing in his skull.

It was a full moon night, Jongin could see it peeping through the curtains, but its glow for once didn’t help ease up the fear consuming him. "Wait. How long have I been--"

"Three days. And it's only getting worse." Sehun said, dabbing the cloth down the side of Jongin’s face after he flopped down back onto the pillows. "I'll call the doctor, hang on."

Jongin grabbed his fists, holding Sehun back despite the weakness. "No. I don't think they can fix me."

The king frowned. He looked tired. "Don't say that."

"Seulgi, she did something to me."

"What are you talking about?" Sehun swallowed, cupping Jongin’s face. "You're not thinking straight. Go back to sleep."

The grip around Sehun’s wrist persisted, tightening almost desperately. "I can feel it."

"Feel what?"

"She called it-- she called it Kai. It's inside me." he could feel it trying to break free, like his insides were thrashing against himself. It hurt. Jongin struggled to keep it in, or else he was going to explode and release it from the restraints of his own body. 

"Who is Kai?" Sehun urged in his own agitation. 

"It's me. He's me." Jongin gritted out, back arching off the bed. He was shaking brutally, short of breath too. "You have to run, Sehun. He's dangerous. He wants to kill you." He warned through his teeth, dropping Sehun’s hand.

"You're hallucinating. Hang on. I'll get the doctor. Stay with me." A tear made its way down Sehun’s cheek as he begged, torn between staying by Jongin’s side or pursuing help. Jongin’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and Sehun shook him, called him desperately between his sobbing. 

Jongin didn’t open his eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Anguished, Sehun stared at his unconscious husband lying on the bed. He tugged at his own hair in utter devastation as tears broke out of his eyes. Jongin wasn’t breathing, his skin looked pale and desiccated, as though each passing minute sucked the life off him.

"Wake up, Jongin. Wake up, please." Cried out the king, unwilling to give up. 

As though finally hearing Sehun's pleas, Jongin stirred, and slowly his eyes fluttered open. Relief filled Sehun whole, and he dropped to his knees beside the bed. 

"You're back. Oh my God. Please. Stay with me. It's gonna be alright." He reached out to his husband. The following year that spilled from his eyes were no longer out of desolation. Jongin's eyes were empty, disoriented as he took Sehun in slowly. But before Sehun could touch him, Jongin reacted first, hand clutching ruthlessly at Sehun's neck. He felt his throat closing on itself, a tightness in his chest as he grasped at Jongin's wrist.

"Jon-- Jongin… what are you doing?" Sehun struggled for air, eyes widening shockingly at the man squeezing his windpipe. Jongin tilted his head and smirked, baring his teeth wickedly at the King.

"Hello, Sehun. Are you ready to die?"

Sehun couldn't recognize the monster that stood in front of him. "Who are you?" He choked out, unable to breathe due to his air supply being cut off by Jongin's iron grip. 

"Oh, I'm still me. Your dear husband. The only difference is that, I want to end your life."

Although the face and the voice were still the same Sehun had fallen for, the glint in Jongin's eyes was cold and viscous, almost unrecognizable. He growled and hauled Sehun to the ground, with not an ounce of empathy in his eyes. Sehun groaned painfully as he landed against the hard floor, ache pounding in his skull.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. He's asleep, right in here." Jongin gestured at his own chest. "But you can have some fun with me in the meantime."

Jongin rose to his feet, no longer a victim of the venom that previously weakened his body. He looked powerful and indestructible now, bursting with life. However, the smirk playing on his lips told Sehun he craved nothing but wrecking havoc. 

He lunged, but Sehun had the forethought to roll to the side and strike a kick against Jongin's side that had him buckling over momentarily. "Jongin. Get it together. Wake up!" He shouted, trying to talk some sense into him. But Jongin took no mind. All he wanted was to kill, blind by burning wrath. 

"Don't call me that. I'm Kai." He snarled and pounced again, tackling Sehun again and pinning him to the ground long enough to get a knee into the meat of his thigh, making him squirm and yelp painfully.

He could not hesitate. He never did against any of his opponents before Jongin could get the upper hand of the fight. He needed to retaliate. And although Sehun was taller, that served as no advantage when Jongin was built like a barrel and his arms were thickly roped with muscle. Sehun's heart rate soared, and he flailed gracelessly, feeling his fist connect with flesh and bones. Jongin grunt and cursed, thrown off briefly enough for Sehun to get a grip of his collar and roll on top of him.

"What do you want?" He yelled out into the man's face, the one usurping his husband's body. Jongin - No, Kai - snickered and growled. 

"I want to kill you!"

The guards stormed into the room, wielding their swords as Chanyeol took stance in front. Sehun's grip slackened and he allowed his guards to do the rest as they splitted out. Hands clutched at Jongin's sides and hauled him upwards. He thrashed to break away, yelling and hissing at the guards, but Sehun could barely hear anything over the thudding pulse in his ears. He backed off as he watched his men fiercely restrain Jongin.

"Don't hurt him." He ordered. The tip of Chanyeol's sword remained aimed at Jongin's throat, just waiting for the cue, albeit the consternation flashing in his eyes. 

"Aww, what a lovely husband you are." Kai had the audacity to mock, no longer striving to free himself. Sehun chanced a step forward, searching for the man he loved under that evil vessel.

"Bring him back."

Silence settled in the room. Kai's expression remained blank, but far from being kind and warm like Sehun had gotten used to associating with him. Kai nodded, as though he was considering giving in.

"I can do that. I'll be back soon, though. I'm going to kill you, Sehun. You can't stop me." He shrugged. "I am one with him. You'll never get rid of me." The insufferable smirk returned, and Sehun's vision went dim with fury.

"Shut up!" He snapped, snatching the sword from Chanyeol's hand and aggressively swinging its pommel against the side of Kai's head, knocking him out for good. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The dungeon was humid and dark. Ever since the EXO kingdom and their allies had reached an agreement of companionship, they rarely needed to access the restricted room. Not until the danger now came from within. 

Still unconscious, Jongin was chained, while Sehun waited, uncertain of who he would find once Jongin regained his bearings. There were bruises trailing down the sides of his face, caused by Sehun's own hands. Yet, he couldn't even blame himself. The damage was already done. He'd done the right thing by putting him out cold, before he could manage whatever was left of Jongin.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Chanyeol's deep voice echoed softly through the room, drawing Sehun away from his thoughts. The king threaded his fingers through his hair and sighed, miserably. 

"Hard to tell. We can't risk it. He might wake up still wanting to strangle me."

"We won't let that happen," Assured the guard.

Chanyeol had been tasked to guard Jongin even before Sehun met him. Needless to say, their bond was stronger than the steel armor covering Chanyeol's torso. Sehun could only imagine how antsy the other must have felt upon seeing his best friend bleeding onto rusty chains, tied up like an outlaw. 

"Am I going to lose him forever?" Sehun muttered, hand rubbing weakly at his red-wounded neck. It still felt like Jongin's hands were wrapped tight around it.

"You'll bring him back. You two belong to each other."

Sehun tried to find comfort in Chanyeol's words, but when he barely had anything to hold on to, to him words weren't enough. He needed more than that. 

"Look, he's waking up." Chanyeol said as Jongin groaned quietly and shifted. He tugged at the chains, confused and scared. 

"Sehun…" He mumbled, glancing at his husband, face twisting into an uncomfortable grimace. Slowly and cautiously so, Sehun stood and approached, every step calculated. He searched for Jongin behind the eyes that stared at him. Hope was undesirable now, for it only brought disappointment, and that wasn't an emotion he wore well.

"Be careful, your majesty." Chanyeol whispered, unsheathing his sword at bay.

"What happened?" Jongin questioned with a face of puzzlement and fear. "Sehun, you're hurt."

Sehun ignored the pain still crawling along his arms and neck, and the blood tarnishing his shredded clothes. He noticed Jongin was trembling, and tears were flowing his vulnerable eyes. Yet, Sehun didn't dare move. He had to resist the yearning until he made sure the one in front of him wasn't an impostor. 

"Why am I chained?" Jongin's tone grew fearful. He tugged at the chains again more forcefully, insistently. 

"It's okay, Jongin. I'll set you free."

Assured Sehun, but against the judgement of his heart, he hesitated, watching as Jongin's expression was taken by relief, then brief confusion and finally affliction once he realized Sehun wasn't willing to let him go. 

"Sehun… Please."

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Sehun inquired with the authority of an authentic king even though he crumbled on the inside. Jongin swallowed and frowned at the soreness of his dry throat, willing his mind to recollect the previous night that seemed to have vanquished from him.

"I-- I was sick." Was all he could recall. Sehun sighed and crouched at his side, unhooking the chains from Jongin's wrists. He slumped forward and groaned, but the discomfort etched on his gestures remained. 

Sehun clamped his emotions and kept a safe distance between them, though he was barely containing himself. 

"You were possessed last night."

"It was Kai, wasn't it?" He didn't sound surprised, albeit the distasteful curl of his lips upon uttering the name, like he knew it would present itself sooner or later. Hearing the name made Sehun's blood boil in absolute rage.

"What do you know about it?" It was Chanyeol who asked this time. Jongin had rumbled about it before, though he wasn't certain of what he had witnessed. But now things finally made sense, though they were of not much help. 

"Seulgi. She did it. It's a curse. A full moon curse."

"Should we call an exorcist?" Suggested the guard, glancing at the king. "What if it's still inside him?"

"I don't think it'll work. If this is really black magic, I need to find someone who experts in it." Sehun knew Kai was still there, asleep inside Jongin. And soon he would break out of his confines again. Kai was strong and hooked on death. Sehun's death, precisely. He knew Kai would stop at nothing until he fulfilled his desire. Sehun also was aware he hardly stood a chance against the man, and refusing any help he could get would be unwise of him, to say the least. 

"Do you know anyone?" Chanyeol asked. There were rumors and legends roaming around the kingdoms. They shouldn't be so hard to track when Sehun, a king, had so much to offer in return of their favors.

"I'll find someone,"

"What about me? What am I supposed to do?" Jongin cut in, hopeless eyes staring up at them, dreading to be left alone in that dungeon to rot away. He looked so unlike his usual self that the sight made something twist inside Sehun. 

He was the epitome of a man’s weakness, but also a model of perfection among men. He was intelligent, not easily stumped or vexed; He did not disturb the earth as he walked, nor the air when he spoke. Yet, people instantly obeyed when he ordered, looked up to him as their leader. 

Sehun hoped he could still save that soul, no matter how deep it had drowned in darkness. It was too beautiful and bright to be left behind, uncared for. Especially when Sehun's main duty was to watch over him. 

"I'll protect you, Jongin. Always." He acknowledged Jongin finally, letting a fond smile play over his lips at him. Only then Jongin allowed himself to cry. Sehun's own tears soon followed. All through the night, they didn't let go of each other. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun caught Jongin packing up furiously. Days after their first attempt at an exorcism session that went terribly wrong and ineffective, Jongin had lashed out his frustrations and dismissed the priests from the palace. No matter what they tried to trigger Kai, the demon would simply not respond. Not at the sight of crucifixes, not even at the chant of his name added to all sorts of prayers. 

It almost felt like they were being mocked by the entity. The lack of possible solutions resulted in Jongin's hopelessness and the paranoia of uselessness. Although he was beating himself up to no extent, actually packing up and preparing his departure wasn't what Sehun expected seeing his husband doing when he stepped into their room. 

"What do you think you're doing?"

'I'm leaving. I can't be here." Jongin huffed out as he shoved boots and undergarments into a pouch. He scurried frantically around the room, pushing and rummaging around chests, looking for anything useful he could pack and take to his undestined journey. Resolvedly, Sehun drew nearer and firmly held his wrists to contain him. 

"Jongin, stop. You're not going anywhere. I'm not letting you."

"Leave me alone!" He yelled, wriggling out of Sehun's grip. "I'm dangerous. I almost killed you. And on the next full moon I'll try again. I'm a monster."

"I don't care. I don't care if you'll want to hurt me once in a while. I can take it. Because I love you." Sehun cradled Jongin's face between his big hands and searched for his gaze, which Jongin dutifully tried to dodge, turning his head. 

"Do you seriously want to live like this?"

"I'll fix this. You just have to trust me. I'll find a way to heal you." Promised Sehun, even when it was nearly impossible to find the thread of happiness in this mess. "Just please, don't leave me. Please." This plea seemed to ignite something in Jongin. He glanced at Sehun and their gazes locked in breathtaking intensity, passion burning in their eyes. 

"I don't want to put you through this pain. I feel so guilty. Sehun, I'm so--"

"Shhh, just kiss me." Sehun claimed his lips earnestly, not giving room for Jongin to back away. "I'll not give up on you."

Jongin's fists pounded against Sehun's chest in a sign of protest, barely even hurting him as his mouth contradicted himself and kissed back just as fervently. 

Soon, they stumbled onto the bed, shedding their tunics and kissing every inch of each other’s skin. That night, Sehun fucked Jongin senseless until all disturbing thoughts melted away from his mind, and when he fell asleep with Sehun still buried inside him, Sehun breathed a sigh of relief and followed Jongin to dreamland, where there were no witches nor monsters.

When the morning rose, however, Sehun spotted the letter laying on the bedside chest, awaiting for him. Jongin's elegant signature could be seen even from across the room, calling for him. Sehun rolled off the bed hectically, heart crumbling even before he touched the letter.

_'I'm deeply sorry. It hurts leaving without saying goodbye. Just know that I'll always love you, that's why I'm letting you go'_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


On the night of the full moon, Jongin was still out there, out of reach. 

Sehun spent days and nights on edge, and the more he stared at the moon, the more it turned him into a bundle of nerves. He tugged the curtains close and descended upon his knees to pray, whispering to the winds. He prayed for Jongin to find his way back home. Safe and sound. Wherever he was. 

When he ran out of prayers and wishes, Sehun pulled his cloak around his head and grabbed a storm lamp to wander back to his chamber as the winter blew coldly through the thick walls of the palace. The pathway was barely lit, but it didn't pass unnoticed to his eyes when a lithe figure floated across the corridor. Sehun hunted it down, dashing through the walls with the lamp aimed ahead. 

Until he reached her. She had her back towards him, as though waiting. Her feet didn't touch the ground, but she stood gracefully, the hollow of her black dress flouncing her steps. Sehun halted his tracks, but refused to be overwhelmed by her presence. Seulgi wanted chaos to ensue, and even if she had somewhat succeeded, Sehun would not give her the satisfaction to see him falling apart. 

"I'm not scared of you, Seulgi."

The witch turned slowly, her pale face a stark contrast to the darkness that surrounded them. She was once one of a beauty, but rage and vengeance had turned her frightening to the eyes. Sehun did not feel pity for her.

"You shouldn't. Not when there's a full moon looming outside. It's not me who you should be scared of."

"Whatever you did to him, undo it. That's an order." Sehun bellowed, in the very limits of his sanity. However, Seulgi didn't look like he would succumb to his command. 

"You are not my king. I have no king."

"I'm not saying it again."

Seulgi blinked, a human reaction that did not quite look right for such a fearsome being. Then she smiled, a vague, soulless smile. 

"You know, I didn't even have to do much. The spell barely required any magic. It was already inside him. It just needed a little push." She said amusedly, full of pride. "Did you know, your majesty, that your pretty little husband is deep down, the devil personified?" 

Sehun's fists clenched adamantly. He glared at her, knowing that the glare from his eyes could render any human to their knees in seconds, but it barely seemed to sway the witch. Surely, he had looked into Kai's eyes, and saw nothing but sheer evil in them. Consistent and horrifying. For a moment, Sehun feared his husband had lost himself in all the outrage of that monster. But amidst the harshness of the truth, he still hoped Jongin's soul would prevail. 

"I won't fall for your tricks. Even if he's Kai or Jongin, he will still love me and only me." Sehun snarled, much to the witch's distaste. She scowled at the king, jealousy filling her to the core. 

"So hurry up. He's waiting for you."

Sehun exhaled, befuddled. "Where is he?"

"Lost in the desert. But he'll find his way to you." She said, snickering when she saw hopefulness flash across Sehun’s eyes. The king dropped the storm lamp at her feet and stormed off towards the gates, and even as the witch was no longer within reach he could still hear her voice ringing threats in the depths of his head. "Good luck, your majesty. Try not dying out there."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The horse galloped through the hills, following the wind. The king traveled in silence and unarmed, further and further from the palace, further from the Elyxion river that bathed the borders of his kingdom, further from friends and allies, eventually coming to an unhopeful place where the forest stretched out into the nearly uninhabitable lands.

Having reached the border to this desolate place, he finally halted his march, looking about in wonder for a moment how far he had come. He still had no clue about Jongin's whereabouts, yet he hoped the man would come for him. After all, Sehun was the prey.

As he hopped off his hose, his attention was suddenly stolen by the skies, which rumbled threateningly in the distance, dark clouds blanketing the land for miles and miles on.

At the sound of footfalls, crunching quite audibly in the forest, Sehun turned. He knew it was him even before he laid eyes on the man. 

Kai stomped calmly through the undergrowth. Unlike the last full moon, he didn't look devoid of his humanity. Sehun could almost see Jongin standing there, quiet and peaceful. However, he was the first to speak. 

"Why did you come? You shouldn't have come. Not tonight."

Sehun swiftly cut off this flow of words, before Jongin could hopelessly try to convince him to back away. "I'm not giving up on you. No matter how far you go."

Jongin could only shake his head in shrill indignation, and when his gaze met Sehun's again across the forest, all of a sudden, it looked feral. 

"Has anybody ever told you that one day your kindness will be the death of you?"

"Yeah. _You_ have."

Kai scoffed. "So you know and you're just stupid. You must seriously have a death wish by willingly coming after me."

Sehun shuddered at how vile, irreverent Kai sounded, yet he did not back down. 

The whisperings of the storm had grown to a terrible roar now, the untamed wind tearing at their clothes and whipping their hair about in wild tangles as the first rain dropped.

Kai seemed to ignore the sudden weather, standing firm, unaffected by the air rushing by him. "I'm afraid you'll never see him again. I'm taking over. I'll be the one fully in charge soon. It's just a matter of time."

“Not as long as I breathe,” Sehun echoed, now shouting to be heard above the wind, and blinking at the suddenly powerful stabs of water as they fell. His small eyes darkened with fury. He clenched his fists and roared. The storm seemed to approve it and backed Sehun’s wrath with a resounding punch of thunder as the clouds opened relentlessly upon them. 

Filled to overflowing with hatred, Sehun charged, all his emotion poured into pure physical strength, powering an attack so furious, even Kai had no hope of evading.

Kai's features darkened with terror as the man put all his weight into the furious attack. Sehun plowed full-force into him, his shoulder knocking Jongin backward to land on the dampening ground.

"Come on, Jongin. You can fight it. Get it together. I know you can do this." Sehun held back enough to remain standing after the initial attack, and sent a booted foot into Jongin's exposed stomach.

"Shut up. Don't you get tired of repeating the same foolishness over and over again?"

Now himself enraged, Kai rolled away from the assailing foot and spun straight up into a fighting stance, his own brown eyes now black with thoughts of retaliation, his mouth curving into an evil smirk. "He doesn't want to hear you."

He jumped within range and pulled his fist back. His hand struck out with the power of a snapping bowstring to strike Sehun in the center of his face, sending the man reeling, clutching his nose, now gushing viscous red out and over his cupped hands. 

As the storm grew about them, Sehun trembled with rage at the pain flaring out from his face.

"I know you're in there, Jongin. I know you can hear me."

A brief flash of doubt flitted across Kai's face, like he was faltering, hesitating. Or so had Sehun thought. But he recovered soon after. 

"Oh, he can. But he prefers being me. He's _letting_ me be in control." He spat, only to find himself falling backwards, barely cognizant of the blow Sehun had landed to his temple. 

Once more, he rose from the earth, this time grimacing at the mud smeared on his back. He held his head gingerly for a moment before again meeting Sehun's eyes, a maniacal intent in the gleaming of his eyes.

All the while, their gazes never broke, as they took fighting stances, slowly turning about and practically growling. Eventually, Sehun’s heavy steps tracked the mud while Kai leapt ahead, lithe as a cat in some mysterious ballet. 

Immediately, Sehun struck out, but Kai anticipated the attack and swiftly sidestepped the attempted blow, shifting to send Sehun face-first into the now oozing mud with a slight shove.

Outraged, Sehun lunged to his feet, trying to tackle Kai, but once more, Kai merely evaded the warrior and laughed as Sehun twisted in mid-flight, landing on his backside with a squish. 

Eyeing the other with severe distaste, Sehun took his time gaining his feet and assuming his stance once more.

"I don't believe you," He hissed, straightening up his sore shoulders. It was too soon to give in to the exhaustion. Too soon to give up on Jongin. 

Sehun plunged again, aiming blow after blow to Kai: stomach, back, jaw. It worked. Kai's defense became weaker and more pathetic, barely blocking the raging man as they kept on.

Still, Sehun and Kai traded grunts and grimaces as well as blocks and blows amid blinding bursts of lightning, bright flashes sending their shadows across the patch of muddy land. 

Suddenly, Kai spun around, ending up behind his opponent and with a two-handed blow to the man’s back, sent Sehun once more sprawling to the muddy ground, now soaked through with rain.

Kai grinned through a bloody smile, straddling Sehun in between his strong thighs. "You're as pathetic as you are pretty." 

For a moment, the opponents scrambled for dominance, squirming almost futilely in the slippery mud.

Their clothes were equally stained and wet, but neither took heed of the hindrance, focusing only on the battle at hand. 

Definitely stronger than Sehun, Kai effortlessly managed to grab Sehun’s head in two hands and banged it back on the ground. The audible sound of the blow was far from satisfying and the act only served to further annoy Sehun. 

"Quit this attitude. I know you still love me. No matter who you are. You love me."

Sehun stared up at the man, his bright pride and content anger shone from dark eyes, despite the splatter of mud across his cheek and forehead as well as the blood still trickling from the wound on his lip. 

He was unaware of anything but the man atop him, staring with small eyes suddenly deep with feeling and severe longing. In that moment he found Kai uncommonly, exotically, beautiful.

He could not catch his breath as his eyes bored into Kai, breathing just as hard as he, showing the same weaknesses. Sehun thought he saw something that he just might understand: a being, in the end, not so very different from his Jongin after all, containing the same splendor and magnificence than any single vessel should be able to hold.

Without realizing he’d made any move at all, Sehun parted his lips just the slightest bit, and flicked out the tip of his pink tongue to catch the blood that gathered on his lower lip, bruised from fighting.

Sehun could not at all comprehend the sudden transformation in the man above him. Kai went absolutely still, his breath caught, his eyes fixed on that splotch of red marrying the beauty of the face beneath him like he was overcome by an urge stronger than any he’d known in his short, hard life to take that blood away.

Sehun saw the intention only just before the action and had no time to prepare for the sudden assault of a hot tongue winding its way along the crease of parted lips to lick at the blood pooling at the corner of his mouth. 

Suddenly, Kai’s whole mouth was there, sucking on the wound and drawing the blood into his own body, clearing away the red imperfection. 

Then, as if only just realizing what he had done, Kai halted and withdrew several inches from Sehun's surprised features. 

"Fuck--" He cursed lowly, as if the force of lust and sexual need overcame him in a tidal wave, sweeping across his entire body. 

Beneath layers of clothes, Sehun stiffened unrelentingly and wherever his body met the other, even through the clothes that separated them, he felt ten times more sensitized, his body feeding off that touch of hot flesh. But none of this equaled the intense soul-deep penetration of their eyes, never wavering, communicating needs no words could ever hope to convey.

Sehun saw this, the abrupt, overwhelming lust, the passion, the need, and he felt it reverberate through his own body, downward to his groin, sending blood pulsing hotly through his hard length, coursing a thick desire throughout his entire body.

But Kai remained unmoving above, a dark silhouette before the stormy clouds. And Sehun could only see those fearsome stony eyes boring through him with a spike of pure lust.

Sehun, too, remained frozen with indecision and the two stared unflinchingly at each other, blind to all else, deaf to the storm, knowing sensation only where their bodies met. 

Involuntarily, Sehun arched up, as far as Kai’s hold on him allowed, reaching forth his tongue to trace the flow of blood along the rough stubble to Kai's mouth.

Kai shivered and drew back, breathlessly. His mouth remained parted in disbelief and he watched as Sehun hesitantly moved, slowly releasing the hold to bring up a slightly muddied hand and use his strong thumb to wipe away the blood from Kai's flushed face, leaving behind a smear of black and red along Kai's right cheekbone. "You can't deny this. You can't deny us." He breathed against Kai's cheeks ever so gently, making him shiver.

Suddenly, hot lips claimed Sehun's and he found himself responding with furious need. Their mouths mashed together hungrily, their teeth clicking violently, their tongues warring madly for dominance over the other. And as Kai gave into his lust, he fell fully upon Sehun, their bodies aligning.

Sehun took advantage of the sudden shift, and reversed their positions, throwing Kai to the ground beside him and swiftly jumping atop him, attacking the man’s mouth with his own and then rocking their groins together, the friction steadily growing, but clothes were at worst, a great obstacle. 

Kai swiftly drew off the man’s robe-like tunic, leaving him only in gray shirt and boots. Their hands turned to rough claws, pawing to find skin flushed pink with fierce arousal.

Sehun all but tore Kai's fine undershirt as he drew it over Kai's body and head, off tanned muscled arms, stretching above Kai's head in precise control. The clothing was thrown to the wind.

The man dipped his head to drag his wet tongue along Kai's flesh from navel to sternum, not faltering as Kai arched his body like his strong bow, a guttural groan forced from his bruised lips as his hands clawed the muddy earth and he heaved in deep breaths of moist air.

Sehun deftly caressed a peaked nipple with his tongue before turning the touch to a brutal assault with lips and teeth, pulling and twisting until Kai was constantly calling out his pleasure in confused words. He brought up a mud-encrusted hand to tangle in Sehun’s long hair as the man turned to give equal treatment to the other raised bud of needing flesh.

"Fuck, I need you inside me." Overwhelmed by the attention, Kai harshly jerked Sehun’s head away and up, to once more meet lips with lips, simultaneously shoving the man aside to lay atop him. Kai raised himself to a sitting position and shrieked a victory howl as he ripped Sehun’s shirt, silver buttons flying to lose themselves in the wet mud. 

Kai barely allowed himself time to quickly swipe dirty hands across his thighs before running skillful fingertips along the man’s belly and chest, leaving the faintest trail of earth along the pale, muscled skin.

Sehun’s whole body tightened at the tingling sensation from the patterns Kai traced along his upper body. He opened fluttering eyes and drew up his head from where he’d thrown it back in pleasure to gaze hotly at Kai.

"Say it, Jongin. Say you love me, you want me. I know you do."

Kai only shook his head, a painful expression tainted with crazed, obsessive desire, and soon, his lower half was nearly naked as the upper, shreds of clothing resting far away, forgotten in the mud. He still wore underclothes, clinging with cruel, tight restriction to his ass and now incredibly rigid arousal. 

But Kai didn't give any less, reaching down to release Sehun’s own hardness and take it in hand, tugging insistently, pulling a forced groan from the man who quickly pushed his hands away, once more pinning them to Kai's sides as he drew his tongue along Kai's muscled chest, seeming to derive a heavenly satisfaction from the taste of the sweat-sweet skin.

Kai again shuddered at the erotic touch, his skin flaming wherever Sehun met it with his own, and he found himself begging, pleading, screaming for release, for control, for anything other than this delicious torment. 

"Please, please. Sehun."

His words broke forth unconstrained, sometimes words of supplication, and Sehun reveled in Kai's state and soon his mouth dragged downward, teeth scratching along a sensitive tanned abdomen, leaving marks. 

He gripped the cotton cloth of Kai's undergarments between determined teeth, not wishing to relinquish his hold on Kai's arms, and with a great tug, tore the material away, allowing Kai's cock to spring free in eagerness.

Kai called out in pain and pleasure at the sudden release and writhed in the mud as Sehun took to torture, pleasuring with lips, teeth, and tongue in little nips, bites, and licks along Kai's straining cock, hard and colored nearly crimson in his desire.

Sehun reveled in the effects of his attentions, but his own need could not be ignored and he suddenly drew himself up to lie upon Kai. He clutched at Kai's shoulders and grasped his hips and their eyes met in untempered passion as they drove madly against one another. 

"More, I need more. Please, Sehun."

It took every ounce of will within his troubled heart for Sehun to cease his actions and lift himself away from Kai, who voiced his displeasure in a keening wail. 

But soon, with a firm grip on his slender hips, Sehun flipped Kai, who landed on hands and knees, his brown eyes suddenly wide as he realized he was going to get what he was begging for. 

There was no hint of play or smile in Sehun’s victory as he commanded in a hissing whisper, still heard above the howling wind and persistent rain, “You still love me, I know that.” 

No more need be said. Kai made no move, but Sehun saw the assent, the surrender in Kai's eyes, anger gone from his countenance, now graced only with a lust and passion equal to Sehun’s own.

And this time, Kai mewled with desire and arched his back in a catlike stretch, thrusting his ass back toward the man, wild with passion, suddenly overwhelmed with the knowledge that Sehun would soon take him, claim him, own him and conquer him.

Sehun shuddered at the sight, Kai ready and waiting before him, practically begging to be taken. Sehun laid his hands on Kai's shoulders and slowly drew them down, relishing the feel of the smooth skin, quickly cleansed of the mud by the harsh rain crashing down upon them, until he reached Kai's tight ass.

Sehun roughly shoved Kai's thighs apart, and Kai bit back his howl of pain and surprise, even after willfully submitting to the man’s passions.

Sehun ran a callused finger down the small of Kai's back and further, parting the curve of his ass until reaching his final goal, that tiny opening, furrowed and pulsing. Kai's breath heaved in eagerness and his head rolled on his shoulders and he panted and moaned until finally, Sehun got what he wanted. 

“Do it!” Kai demanded, no longer capable of bearing that void between anticipation and action, and Sehun thrust his thick finger into Kai.

Kai cried out in pain, but bit back the choking sobs, pulling at his already torn lip as Sehun probed his most sensitive area. All too quickly the digit was suddenly withdrawn, eliciting another pain-filled cry from him.

Sehun dived back in soon after, shoving two fingers into Kai who lurched forward at the penetration; his eyes squeezed shut even as he unconsciously clenched his whole body against the invasion.

This time, Sehun paced himself, taking time to massage Kai from within and almost gently stretch and flex those inner walls, preparing for the ultimate claim. He eventually added another finger, twisting and spreading them within Kai's body.

Kai gritted his teeth and tried to encourage his body to accept the intrusion, relaxing his muscles. His arousal was persistent and soon enough a certain acceptance grew in him and he slowly, almost imperceptibly, began moving, pushing back and then forth against the fingers.

"Come on. You can skip all this prep. I won't hurt." He told Sehun rather shaky, hips rolling sensually. 

Sehun grinned and nodded to himself. He withdrew his hand from Kai's opening, and then, slick only with his own spit, placed his throbbing cock at the readied entrance.

Kai stiffened with fright, and Sehun stilled, even when they were now made to be enemies and Kai was somehow immune to pain. Either way, the king gently moved his hand along Kai's back, soothing and caressing, before the hand slid around to Kai's belly. Sehun took Kai's own hardness into his hand and slowly pumped back and forth. Kai moved instinctively with the stimulation, his eyelids fluttering closed and his breathing harsher.

While Kai was distracted, Sehun took himself in hand and quickly thrust the head of his cock into him. Even as he thrust further into the impossible hot tightness, Kai roared at the shocking invasion. But though Sehun heard those screams, and though they pierced his heart, he could not deny his own needs, and so he thrust until he was fully sheathed within Kai's incredible heat, muscles squeezing so tightly, they brought Sehun to the verge of orgasmic pleasure without any more stimulation.

After reaching around to feel for the cock that had been hard and dripping not moments before, he gently pulled back until all but the crown remained inside, and he tightly gripped Kai's hips and oh-so-carefully thrust as slowly as his body allowed.

"Fuck yeah, so deep-- so fuking big inside me." Kai moaned incoherently, and suddenly let forth a piercing scream that echoed over the ground as he reflexively mashed his hips back against Sehun, their bodies crushing together where they joined.

Still, Sehun halted, tilting his upper body and straining his neck, attempting in vain to find Kai's face. He needed to see him breaking.

Kai finally realized that Sehun had stopped. He raised his head, but did not turn as he slowly ordered, above the call of the wind, “Do. That. Again.”

A chuckle sailed out from Sehun’s smiling mouth. A lustful light filled his eyes as he reached around to find Kai's renewed interest, throbbing impatiently. Certain he’d succeeded in his intent, Sehun again grasped those slender hips and then moved, drawing the other’s body toward him as he moved his own hips. Kai could not hold back the moan that sprung out as Sehun hit that enticing sweet spot, threading together Sehun’s pleasure with his own.

"Yes! Right there. Don't stop!"

Together, they moved, a rhythmic, driving force, alike to their earlier struggles, but this one far more delightful. The wicked smiles that graced Kai's handsome features soon twisted into grimaces of intense pleasure, their whole bodies tensing with the rolling waves of harsh bliss and gentle ecstasy.

Their once almost graceful movements became hurried, frantic, dominated by the will to achieve that ultimate climax; they knew only the pleasurable ecstasy as their motion increased, as Sehun clutched with bruising strength, as Kai's whimpers turned to wordless shouts and he thrust forcefully back, fully impaling himself on Sehun’s thick shaft.

Kai felt the blood rushing through his veins, pumping through his heart, and he could feel with intense clarity every motion Sehun made inside him or against him. That earlier coiling of arousal had overtaken him, flooding him with sensation and passion and suddenly it all broke, pouring over him in wave after wave of release, of pleasure. His entire body pulled in on itself and he spilled onto the ground, being washed away soon by the torrents of rain.

Sehun felt that tightness squeeze impossibly tighter around him and using all his strength, all his power, he thrust himself into Kai, his own come streaming into the hot body that had already found its own release. 

Still joined, they slumped onto the muddy ground, the rain having slackened off its rage. It took them several minutes to finally get over the aftershocks of their orgasms and to clear out their hazy minds, still all the while they remained attached to each other. When they kissed, almost a second nature gesture after climaxing, it was slow and familiar. In that kiss Sehun knew he was right.

Even when he constantly pursued bloodshed and Sehun’s fall out, Kai was drawn to him, in every sense.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The fireplace cast long shadows over the rug underneath Jongin’s feet. The flames curled and swayed, crackling as they burnt the wood. Sehun sauntered to him and gently placed a blanket around Jongin’s shoulders, handing him a cup of warm tea that tasted sweet like nothing else on earth apart from the taste of Sehun’s kiss. The king sat himself beside him, brushed the hair out of his eyes and noticed the faint hue of a blush on the other’s cheeks, as if they hadn’t been married for the past couple of months. It was adorable. 

"Do you remember what happened?"

Jongin nodded, staring at the flames dancing in front of them. Shame instantly punched Sehun’s guts. He somehow felt guilty after their… rendezvous into the forest. But then he remembered that it wasn’t just Jongin there. It was Kai too. Even if they were the same. Overall, Sehun was confused too. 

"I'm so sorry. I really--"

"It's okay. It worked. And I liked it." Jongin admitted, allowing a small smile to tug at his lips. 

"Does it mean on every full moon we'll get to have crazy hardcore sex for you to stop chasing me down?" He said in a teasing tone, for once finding amusement in all that mess. Jongin only shrugged. 

"I suppose that's better than hurting you."

Sehun watched Jongin closely. His deepness of his dimples and his small nose. Tan skin more glamorous than the gold bars Sehun owned. They were all Kai’s attributes too, but somehow Sehun preferred when he saw them in Jongin. "You won't let him take over, will you?"

"Do you want me to?" Jongin spoke like he could if he wanted. If Sehun too wanted. It was a scary thought, for not knowing how powerful Jongin was or how dangerous it could be. Jongin looked like he could handle it, but Sehun still hated that possibility with all his might. 

"No. Of course not. I want you. Only you."

"Because it seemed like you enjoyed it too. Last night." it was Jongin who teased now, and in return, Sehun blushed as vivid memories from the previous night played behind his eyelids. The fury of it. The ever-burning need they had for each other. 

"I did," He confessed quietly. "But only because I could feel you were there. It was you."

Jongin hummed in appreciation and leaned in for a quick kiss. It tasted like black cherry. 

"I can fight him, Sehun. You just have to guide me." He assured the king, resting his head on his broad, comfortable shoulder. "What about Seulgi though? What are we going to do about her?"

Sehun stroked the back of his husband’s head, tracing little patterns against his skull gently. He knew Jongin liked the attention, he always purred like a baby bear when Sehun did it. He hoped it would distract him this time as well. 

"We won't let them off the hook. We wait. She'll realize her magic wasn't enough to tear us apart. And we'll be ready."

Jongin eyed him doubtfully. "They're witches, Sehun. And they're powerful."

"I might have made alliances with another coven." Sehun revealed. "Until then, we'll figure out how you can control your other side. I think I might have one trick or two to keep him on a leash."

Jongin’s trepidations finally seemed to disperse from him, and he smiled "I'm sure you do." He leaned in for another kiss, this one long-lasting and distrait from all the horrors that awaited for them outside of their palace. After all, nothing would be as powerful as what they had. 

  
  
  



End file.
